Seasons of change
by amwong88
Summary: COMPLETE When two very different people spend every day together, one of them either has to bend or be broken. Akito x Tohru. LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket does not belong to me.

Here's my reuploaded Furuba fic everyone! For some reason, my old account was deleted so for all the faithful, I'm in the process of reposting and sometimes _rewriting_ (ARGH!)all my stories. Thanks for sticking with me...

* * *

"Wha...What do you mean, Shigure-san?" 

The writer puffed thoughtfully on a cigarette before answering. "I mean, from now on, you will live in the Souma Main House."

Tohru blinked twice and shook her head. She didn't understand. True, now that Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun were in university, she didn't get to spend as much time with them as before; however, she still took pride in the fact that she could prepare their meals and run the household for them. They were so protective of her that it was unlike them to send her away.

"Did I do something wrong? Does Shigure-san dislike the way I manage the house?"

"No, no!"

He shook his head emphatically and sighed, his hair falling forward to shadow his eyes. "It's just that ever since you spoke to him that last time, he's been demanding that you be brought to live in the Main House."

Him.

Tohru's mind flashed back to that day nearly one year ago.

**-o-O-o-**

_His pale hand gripped her hair and jerked her head painfully upwards. _

"_Stop crying! Shut up! Stop crying!"_

_Tears flowed down her cheeks as Tohru stared down at the tatami mats she knelt on. _

"_I wanted her to see me. Tell me how you feel. It's okay if you get mad because those feelings...Akito-san...you're alive."_

**-o-O-o-**

"You mean, Akito-san? I'm supposed to live in the Main House...with him?"

Shigure nodded worriedly. "In return, Akito will allow you to remain friends with all members of the Jyunnishi…without interference or complaint."

Tohru's heart leapt. This was all she had wished for! But why at such a strange price? Didn't Akito-san hate her?

"Sumimasen, I still don't understand. Why would Akito-san want me to do such a thing?"

The dog shook his head again.

"I honestly have no idea, Tohru-kun. Hatori and I have tried our best to dissuade Akito from it but he insisted. Then we tried to find out why he wanted this, but he refused to tell us." Shigure tactfully decided to omit the curses and insults thrown out by Akito during said conversations. "But I can promise you that if Akito hurts you in any way, all you have to do is tell any of us and we will find some way to get you out."

Tohru smiled gently at his concerned expression. Beneath that happy-go-lucky exterior, the older man was very kind. "I know you would." She took a deep breath and straightened her spine.

"All...alright. I'll do it."

Tohru gazed up at the huge, traditional Souma house. It was a brilliant winter day and the scenic grounds were covered in a soft layer of white powder. The courtyard was currently empty, Shigure, Yuki and Kyo having just left after a heartfelt and prolonged goodbye. A bird chirped from a nearby bare tree and Tohru started as a tall figure appeared in the doorway of the main house.

"Honda-san, please follow me."

The girl hurried forward with her luggage and paused to remove her shoes in the foyer, her eyes slowly adjusting to dim hallway. The man waiting patiently for her was around Shigure-san's age, his handsome face expressionless yet not unkind. He led her through long stretches of halls without speaking and finally stopped in front of a pair of double doors. He slid open the doors for her and motioned for her to sit before leaving again.

Tohru knelt in the empty room and smoothed out her skirt nervously. The main house was much larger than she had thought, but then again, she had only been here twice. Her musings were interrupted when one of the doors leading to an interconnecting room slid open abruptly and a dark-haired figure in a traditional yukata walked slowly up to her. Her brown eyes met a pair of black ones as he stopped a few feet from her.

"Take off your clothes."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Furuba does not belong to me

Sorry about the mix up and the reposting of this chapter. I accidently replaced it with the wrong story and then had to delete it so many apologies. What's wrong with me?

* * *

"Wha...what?"

The words came out as a shocked squeak. Surely she must have heard wrong; normal people didn't say things like that and if they did, then they probably weren't normal.

"You heard what I said."

Tohru stared, horrified, at the pale young man in front of her. He must have been the same age as her and the boys, meaning he was, at most, 19 or 20 years old. Yet his eyes were hard, as empty and cold as the room they were in.

"No."

The man didn't move, apparently neither surprised nor interested in her response. He merely stared back at her, his gaze taking in her tense posture and clenched fists. Suddenly, he moved towards her and, before she could avoid it, slapped her across the face. Hard.

Tohru staggered sideways, the sting burning as she raised a trembling hand to her cheek.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"No."

He backhanded her across the other cheek. Tears sprang into her eyes and she could taste the blood where her teeth had cut the inside of her mouth but Tohru stared resolutely back at him. She would not back down. Her mother would be ashamed of her if she did such a disgraceful thing.

Akito looked at the girl kneeling before him. Both of her cheeks now bore a red handprint where he had hit her yet she refused to obey. He snorted inwardly. Everyone had their weaknesses and this silly girl was no exception.

"If you don't, I will have Yuki brought back here and locked up. I will personally...visit...him daily."

He registered the horror in her face with satisfaction and enjoyed watching her struggle to decide before the resignation in her face signaled her defeat, as he had expected. Weak.

"Stand up."

She rose slowly to her feet and, trembling, raised her hands to the top button of her blouse.

"Akito-san, please...please don't..."

He slapped her again.

"Don't tell me what to do."

He ignored the slight throbbing in his hand, just as he ignored the tear that escaped the corner of her eyes.

"Hurry up."

She sucked in a breath and proceeded to remove her shirt in a frenzy, her fingers fumbling at the buttons.

_Probably wants to get it over with.  
_  
Her hands paused at the top of her skirt and she glanced beseechingly at him with wide brown eyes. He didn't move. Tohru pushed her skirt to the floor and, stepping out of it, reached behind her for the clasp of her bra.

"Stop."

Akito stepped back and examined her, his gaze clinical. He circled her as she stood half-naked in the middle of the room, her head lowered in shame and distress.

"I don't see anything special."

He watched as the girl bit her lip, her eyes fixed on her stockinged feet. Her skin was smooth and her hair dark against the creamy white, but then again, so was Akito's. He perused her body as she stood still, her flesh goosebumped in the cold. Yes, her figure was slim and attractive, he supposed, but so were many other females. Why were the Jyunnishi so drawn to her?

He reached out a hand. She flinched away, then winced as he yanked her head up by her hair. His eyes narrowed as he peered into her face, taking in the long, tear-wet lashes and the blush mingling with the red imprints on her face. He snapped her head back painfully before pushing her unceremoniously to the floor.

"Get dressed."

He sneered as she bent down to clutch the discarded clothes, trying to shield herself. This girl was beyond stupid; hadn't he just looked over her body? What was the point of hiding it now?

"Leave those. No one in the Souma house wears rags like yours."

"But...but what should I wear?"

The question came out as a whisper as she crouched on the floor. Akito clapped his hands and a maid entered, head lowered respectfully.

"Dress her and take her out of my room."

The servant nodded and Akito walked back into the room he had entered from, slamming shut the screen behind him.

_

* * *

_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Furuba and its characters do not belong to me...but I wish Hatori did!

So sad...I lost all my old replies to previous reviewers! But super pleased to receive new ones so many many thanks...

* * *

It had been nearly a week since she arrived at the main house. 

Tohru sighed as she watched the snow fall outside the open shoji doors. She was sitting in her room, legs tucked comfortably under the kotatsu. Wriggling her toes against the warmth of the heater, she laid her head in her arms on top of the table. After that horrible incident, she had been terrified to find out that her rooms were right next Akito's. Eager to escape his cold presence, she had sought out Hatori-san and Momiji, both of whom were residing within the domain of the main house.

After seeing their anxious faces, she had been determined not to worry them further and answered their inquiries reassuringly. The look Hatori-san had given her insinuated that he suspected things weren't nearly as cheerful as she made out but she was grateful that he didn't press further, merely giving her a gentle pat on the back and reaffirming Shigure-san's promise that she could always come to them.

Tohru sniffed quietly as a particularly cold blast of air entered the room through the open doors. Ever since all her clothes had been replaced with traditional Japanese dress, she had been having trouble figuring out what and how to wear the many items in her clothing chest. Unfamiliar with the intricacies of different gowns and unwilling to offend anyone's sensibilities about such things, Tohru had opted to regularly wear a simplest, a basic yukata.

"Honda-san! You're going to catch a cold!"

It was Matsui-san, the elderly lady serving as Tohru's personal maid. She hurried across the room to slid the screens shut and knelt to open the chest. Drawing out a long jacket, she draped it over Tohru's shoulders and, urging her to sit up, tied it efficiently in the back. Tohru smiled at the older woman as she poured a cup of tea for her.

"Arigato-gozaimasu, Matsui-san. I forgot which jacket I'm allowed to wear with this gown again."

The woman clucked her tongue. "If it is cold, then you should wear whatever is warm enough. Souma-sama would be more displeased if you became ill."

Tohru paled when she heard Akito-san's name. Over the past few days, she had managed to get the reticent maid to warm up to her. Since Hatori-san and Momiji were situated in separate houses, Matusi-san was her only friend within the Main House. However, like all the servants, the woman treated Akito-san with the utmost respect, bordering on reverence.

_It must get lonely sometimes to always be treated like glass. Like someone who was set apart. _

"Honda-san?"

Tohru looked up to see the woman standing in the hallway.

"Sumimasen, I was too busy with my own thoughts that I didn't hear what you said."

"Souma-sama requests that you take lunch with him today. He is in his room."

Tohru scrambled to her feet, nearly tripping on the hem of her gown in her confusion. "Akito-san? Now?" She didn't really want to go.

The maid nodded and started walking, indicating that Tohru should follow her. Tohru trailed slowly after her and before she knew it, she was inside a large room with a single table spread with food. Raising her eyes to meet his dark ones, she flushed in memory and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Sit down."

Tohru obeyed, aware that he was watching her. Assessing her.

"I see you've finally gotten rid of those awful clothes of yours. Don't you own a hairbrush?" He appeared to ignore her nod. "I don't suppose it matters since you're so ugly anyways."

The words were spoken emotionlessly, almost as if he was discussing something mundane like the weather. The room was quiet as he waited for her response, anticipating tears or anger. However, she merely blinked and continued staring at the bowl of rice in front of her. A tiny frown creased Akito's forehead.

Picking up his chopsticks, he began eating. After a moment, she did the same, taking comfort in the repetitive process of chewing and swallowing. Surprised at the number of new dishes before her, Tohru became engrossed in trying out all the different foods, trying to figure out the ingredients and methods of cooking. In fact, she was so deep in concentration that she almost forgot the cold, silent figure across the table from her.

The frown in Akito's forehead deepened. Did this stupid girl forget where she was? Did she already forget what he had done to her the last time he had been alone with her? He watched as she gave a little murmur of appreciation at a particular dish.

"You like to eat."

Tohru was startled by his voice. Flustered, she put down her chopsticks and began babbling.

"Yes, Okasan always said that food is nourishment for the body. When it tastes good, you become happier and more at peace in the world. So people who cook should always try to make delicious, healthy dishes because it shows those around them that they care about their health and happiness."

Floundering in his silence, she continued.

"Like this chawan mushi, for example. It looks like a simple custard but your cook has chosen ingredients that protect Akito-san's health in this cold weather. There's leeks to ward off colds, salmon for protein and lots of other healthy seafood."

She was about to launch into praise for a bowl of miso soup when she was interrupted.

"I want to try that thing you just described."

Tohru blinked and willingly pushed the bowl towards him. She had noticed that Akito-san hardly touched his meal.

"Feed it to me."

Surprised, she hesitatingly obeyed. Rounding the table to kneel next to him, she scooped up a spoonful of the custard and placed it in Akito's mouth.

"Ano...is it good?"

He shrugged, his eyes focused on her. "What else is there?"

Tohru surveyed the table. Picking up a little brown square, she gave an involuntary squeal of delight.

"Chofu! I've only ever tried this once at Hana-chan's house." Taking a bite of the sweet cake, she closed her eyes in ecstasy. "Akito-san should try this..."

She nearly choked when she felt a warm, foreign object slide into her mouth. Snapping her eyes open, all she could see was a vaguely unfocused view of Akito-san's face. His lips moved over hers again and his tongue swept across the inside of her bottom lip before he straightened and took a sip of tea. Tohru touched her lips. It was her first kiss and had felt strange. All she could recall was a sense of warmth and wetness as a belated blush rushed into her cheeks.

"Ak...Akito-san?"

He merely glanced at her dispassionately.

"I don't like sweets."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Furuba and its characters do not belong to me but I wish I was Tohru in this one!

**LEMON WARNING**: do not read if you don't like it...you have been warned.

* * *

Akito had no idea why he had kissed her. 

Leaning his head against the edge of the wooden bath tub, he scowled at the steam rising to the ceiling. Ever since that day, he had demanded that she join him for dinner every night simply to see how she would react. As expected, she had been nervous, her innate politeness preventing her from refusing his direct request but her memory of what had occurred leading her to babble and blush furiously whenever their eyes met.

Really, it was her fault. She had told him to try that brown thing and he had been generous enough to oblige her. He simply figured that swiping a taste directly from her mouth was easier than actually chewing and swallowing something he probably wouldn't have liked anyways. To his surprise, the experience had not been intolerable.

"Su...sumimasen-desu! I...I didn't know...sumimasen!"

Akito looked over to see the stiff back of a slim, towel-clad body. He smirked. "Did you come in here on purpose?"

Tohru shook her head furiously, praying that the heat in her cheeks would burn her alive.

"Of...of course not! I was plan...planning on going to bed and wanted to...to take a bath..."

"There must be five other bathrooms in the house. Don't tell me it's a coincidence that you decided to use the same one as me." Actually, he knew that was probably exactly what had happened; their rooms were next to each other and this was closest bathroom.

Interrupting her furious apologies, Akito settled back to enjoy her anticipated discomfort. "Since you're here, wash my back for me."

The apologies stopped abruptly. "Ex...excuse me?"

He could well imagine the shocked look on her face.

"You embarrassed me by barging in here during my private time. I'm allowing you to show me that you're sorry...unless you're all talk and no action."

There was a moment of silence. Tohru offered up one final, desperate plea to exit. "Demo...Akito-san, I'm...I'm only wearing a towel."

"So? It's not like you have anything anyone would want to see."

Tohru sighed. She was so flustered she couldn't figure out a way to get out of this, especially after he had questioned how sorry she really was. Gathering up the remainder of her wits, she whirled around and walked over to sit down on the wide ledge by his head. Keeping her eyes resolutely fixed on the top of Akito's head, she took the washcloth from his basin and, dipping in the hot water, began to wash his back wordlessly.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Akito could see her clutching the inadequate towel to her chest. The gentle strokes oddly soothed him; he felt almost...at peace. Uneasy with the unfamiliar feeling, he turned to face her. Meeting her startled brown eyes for a split second, he pulled her head down to capture her lips.

_This means nothing. I just want to see what she tastes like without that disgusting sugary shit in her mouth.  
_  
As Tohru gripped the sides of the bath for balance, Akito ran his tongue over the seam of her lips, sucking gently on her lower lip.

"But...but..."

As soon as she opened her mouth to object, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Sweeping it around, he caressed her cheek and neck, determined to coax a response from her.

"Relax. I won't hurt you."

Tohru slowly yielded. Eyes fluttering shut, she shyly followed his lead, twining her tongue with his as one hand tremblingly lifted to rest on his wet chest.

Without warning, he wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her into the bath tub. Water spilled over the sides to splash on to the tiled floor. Yanking her on to his lap, Akito swallowed her gasp of surprise and stroked her back in long, soothing motions until she settled unresistingly against him. Nipping at a spot he liked on the curve of her exposed neck, he lightly ran his hands over the now-soaked towel clinging to her body, surreptitiously loosening the fabric until it floated off. He pulled back to look at her and brushed his fingers against the tips of her breasts. She was softer than he had imagined and he rather liked the feel of her in his hands. Lowering his head to take a rosy peak into his mouth, her nipple puckered as he circled and swirled it with his tongue. He gave an experimental suck.

Tohru's cry of protest died on her lips when she felt the slightly rough texture of his tongue laving her breast. A crackle of sensation burst from the tip in his mouth to rest in the bottom of her stomach. Arching her back in an unconscious offering, she whimpered uncertainly as he sucked harder, shifting to administer the same attentions to her other breast.

Cradled in his arms, she hardly noticed when Akito turned her to sit between his legs with her back against his chest. Continuing to massage her breasts, he flicked his tongue against her earlobe.

"This feels good?"

She nodded, closing her eyes when she felt one of his hands squeeze her inner right thigh. Tohru leaned her head against his shoulder, so focused on the fingers lightly pinching her nipple that she wasn't expecting it when his other hand slid down to palm her mound. She began to struggle.

Her nipple was pinched sharply and she let out a soft cry when she felt him slid his fingers in between her folds.

"I'm the first one to touch you like this, aren't I?"

His thumb found the bud at the apex of her thighs and rubbed it gently. Her reply was intercepted by her groan of pleasure. His hand stilled.

"Answer me."

"Ye...yes."

Hooking her ankles with his own, he spread her legs wider until their knees were wedged against either side of the wooden tub. Leaving her breast to grip her waist, Akito pulled her tightly against him and nibbled on her ear. Tohru flushed when she felt his hard, heavy length press into her back. It felt indecent and frighteningly thick. Her embarrassment flared even higher when he slowly slipped a finger inside her.

"N-no...stop?

Alternating between sucking on her earlobe and her neck, Akito ignored her. Her words were replaced by moans when he began moving his hand faster, easing in another finger to stretch her while continuously circling the hardened nub with his thumb. Tohru gasped for air as she felt the pressure between her legs building until she was arching her hips to meet his thrusting fingers. She grasped blindly for support before her hands alighted on his tensed thighs.

"Akito...Akito..."

She heard a sharp intake of breath and his movements faltered. Lifting his head from her shoulder where he had been watching himself fondle her, Akito turned to stare into her glazed eyes. His hand moved again and she could feel him watching her face as she bucked, straining to find something she couldn't name.

His free hand pinched her nipple again and the pressure inside her exploded. Tohru felt the tears seep out of her tightly closed eyes as the world around her shattered into a million pleasure-infused pieces. She flopped limply against him.

Akito didn't move for a while. Then, urging her to stand and step out of the tub, he briskly dried and draped them both in clean robes. Pulling a dazed and unresisting Tohru down the hall into his room, he shut the door and shoved her up against the wall, kissing her hard. Plunging his tongue into her warm, lax mouth, he chucked their clothes to the floor and pressed his naked body firmly against hers as she gradually returned his caresses. Her hands tentatively stroked his back and he ground his hips against hers roughly.

"You know what's going to happen."

At her nod, he manoeuvred her on to the bed. Pulling off the hair tie she had used to keep her hair from getting wet, his fingers threaded through the silky brown strands as he pressed her into the mattress. Holding her head in place, he tangled his tongue with hers again. A hand skimmed down her side to give her centre a quick upward stroke. She was still sensitive from her recent climax and gasped as he delved his fingers in to collect the honeyed moisture gathering there.

Spreading the fluid over his own member, Akito nudged her legs apart with his knees and positioned himself at her entrance. Holding her desire-glassy eyes with his own, he let the tip of his member slip in.

"This will hurt."

At that, he pushed fully into her. Drowning her cry of pain in his mouth, he licked off the tears spilling over her cheeks. Akito forced himself to hold still and continued pressing small kisses along her jaw as he felt the tension in her start to recede.

Bracing his arms on either side of her head, he shifted and gritted his teeth in an effort to maintain control when her hot inner walls gripped him tightly. He was rewarded by a soft moan and slowly withdrew until the only the head of his arousal was still in her. Thrusting back in, he repeated the slow, languorous motions, avidly savouring every nuance of pleasure. She was so tight.

Tohru moaned again and clamped her mouth shut in mortification. Amused in spite of his burgeoning need, Akito bent down to whirl his tongue hotly in her ear. Another breathy sigh was quickly stifled.

"Don't. I like it when you're noisy."

To prove his point, he jerked his hips sharply against her. Succeeding in ripping a loud cry from her, he responded with a rasping grunt and plunged in deeper. His movements became faster and harder, less fluid. He felt her wrap her arms and legs around him, tossing her head back on the pillow as she met his thrusts with her hips.

"Ugnnnn...please, Akito. Now..."

Angling her hips to enable himself to stroke directly against her clit, he drove his length frantically into her over and over again. She clenched at his back and screamed out his name as pleasure tore through her limbs. He could feel her inner walls squeezing him. With a hoarse groan, he pulled out and spilled his seed on the sheets. Collapsing on his back, his mind dimly registered the sounds of their combined panting as he struggled to clear his mind.

He gave up. Pulling the sheets over both their sweaty bodies, he paused before silently wrapping an arm around her waist. Tugging her closer, Akito fell asleep.

**-o-O-o-**

The sound of birds chirping filtered into Tohru's consciousness.

Cracking her eyes open, she stared at the ceiling, vaguely aware of a solid warmth lying across her chest. Peering down, she saw a bare arm whose hand was tangled in her hair. Memories of last night flooded back and Tohru's face flamed. Flipping up the sheet, she winced and jerked the sheet back down when she saw that they were both still naked.

_I can't believe I let him do that!  
_  
Her hand lifted to cover her eyes as she recalled how she had encouraged him with her cries and actions. A tiny voice in her subconscious pricked through the wall of embarrassment.

_Yeah, but you enjoyed it. Don't deny it.  
_  
She was about to panic when she felt his arm tighten as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Ak...Akito-san?"

She felt, rather than heard, him mumble something. Smooth lips moved against her skin, his warm breath sending involuntary shivers of pleasure down her spine.

"Excu...excuse me?"

Akito raised him head, his sleep-laced voice getting clearer with each word.

"I said, it's still early. You woke me up. What do you want?"

Tohru floundered, refusing to meet his eyes. In this kind of situation, there were so many things she had to say. 'Sorry' came to mind. Quickly followed by 'Please get off me.' Confusingly enough, there was also 'Again.' Her thoughts were so jumbled that she blurted out the first thing that came to mind:

"You."

_Why did I say that?  
_  
His drowsy black eyes sharpened. Blinking back at him, Tohru tried to read the emotions that flitted through his normally impassive demeanour. Surprise. Wariness. Desire.

She gasped when he suddenly rolled on top of her. Tracing her swollen lips with a long finger, he pressed a light kiss on them. She could feel him growing hard against her thigh.

"That can be arranged. Anything else?"

His gaze was even more intense than usual. Hotter and flickering with that same, unnamed mix of emotions. Instead of being scared, Tohru found herself unusually drawn to it. Flattening her hand cautiously against his chest, she marvelled silently at the warmth heating her fingers underneath the pale skin. Once again, she spoke without thinking.

"Don't pull out this time."

He arched an eyebrow at that. Tohru flushed so hard she was sure she looked like a tomato with hair.

"Why not?"

"Because?

Failing spectacularly at the attempt to backtrack, she ended up whispering the only thing she could think of. The truth.

"Because it feels good."

Akito appraised her. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips over her heated cheek before fusing his mouth with hers.

"Alright."

_

* * *

_

A/N: I'm going on a trip tomorrow and won't be able to update for about a week. Hope you all enjoy this so far...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Furuba and all related characters do not belong to me.

You guys are awesome! I'm so glad you enjoyed this and I really appreciate all reviews! I had a great trip in Beijing BTW...

* * *

"Tohru!" 

Momiji flapped his hand in front of Tohru's face, peering forward when she started back in surprise.

"Tohru, what are you thinking about? You've been in a daze all day!"

She shook her head, flashing him a quick smile. "Nothing. Momiji, Kisa...would you like some more cake?"

Hatori had brought the younger Jyuunishi over and was currently next door giving Akito his weekly checkup. Tohru sighed softly.

_Akito-san...  
_  
After spending the first few weeks traveling back and forth between their rooms, Akito had suggested that she spend the nights in his room.

**--**

_"It irritates me when you get up and leave every night."_

_"You...you'd like me to stay with you?"_

_He snorted. "Did I say that? I just don't like it when someone is sneaking in and out of my room."_

_He turned away. Tohru took the chance to slip out of bed and pull on the yukata Akito had stripped off of her last night._

_"You can sleep here from now on." He didn't look at her. "We don't have to do anything."_

_--  
_  
And they didn't.

Most nights he wanted her but others, he simply wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep. Tohru didn't know which was more disturbing. She still couldn't reconcile the Akito who held her so gently with the Akito who seemed to enjoy watching her squirm at his snide remarks. If she was honest with herself, she did enjoy the passion that they shared. It was the in between times, particularly right after they both collapsed, that was so awkward. She was never sure what to say or do. Idle chitchat didn't seem to suit Akito, yet the flowery phrases of love so abundantly showered upon other girls were glaringly absent. In fact, Tohru would have been shocked if she ever did hear them from him. Sometimes he could make some gruff remark Tohru recognized as more out of habit than spite and so she would simply press a light kiss on his neck. Sometimes she would attempt a joke and he would respond with a quiet chuckle. But mostly, they would just lie there, looking at and touching each other until they nodded off. She sighed again.

"Nee-san."

Kisa tugged at her sleeve. "Nee-san, did Akito-san hurt you?"

Hatori had just entered and sat at the table, also waiting for her answer.

"No, it's nothing like that!"

She shook her head vigorously but Kisa remained concerned. "Don't worry, Kisa-chan. Akito-san didn't hurt me."

And it was true. After that first day, Akito had never physically harmed her again. Although Tohru was aware that he was still the same person who had ruthlessly blinded Hatori's left eye, she wanted to believe that he was changing.

Everyone has some good in them. Maybe underneath that cold surface, Akito-san is really just lonely.

She suggested this to the group.

Momiji looked disbelieving while Kisa was adorably puzzled; Hatori on the other hand, was quietly contemplating Tohru. After a few minutes of this, Tohru began to fidget. Did Hatori-san know? Surely Akito-san wouldn't have told him about what they did!

"If that's true," Hatori's eyes twinkled though his voice remained serious. "Then it's a good thing that you're here then, Tohru-kun."

"Ummm...yes."

The girl flushed. Actually, it was a good thing Akito-san never joined them when the Jyuunishi came to visit her.

"I heard that Yuki and that cat came to see you this morning."

Tohru nodded, sipping at a cup of tea. "Hatori-san, Momiji and Kisa also came in the afternoon."

Akito sniffed; he wasn't interested in the other Jyuunishi.

"How is Yuki? He hasn't been to see me since the New Year's."

Tohru willingly detailed what she knew, pleased that they were having a decent conversation.

"Why don't you invite him over...," suddenly recalling Yuki's fear of Akito, she quickly added, "...for tea with the both of us next time?"

Akito noted her correction with a smirk but let it slide.

"That would defeat the purpose."

He frowned at her puzzled expression.

"If I did that, it would be an order. I want him to ...want to come."

Tohru gave a soft smile.

"Okasan always said that building relationship is like building a bridge. If no one is willing to take the first step, both will end up stranded on their own side, unable to understand or communicate with each other. But if both start gathering material and work together to build a bridge, then not only do they benefit from it, but also all the others around them who can now use it."

"What's the point of building a bridge when I can just get the other person to swim across?"

"Then that would defeat the purpose."

Akito's eyes gleamed. He hadn't expected her to catch on so fast.

"What purpose?"

"The purpose of having a relationship in the first place. It might be easier if you did that...if it became about control...but in the end, it would be meaningless."

Tohru gulped down her tea absentmindedly.

"If you don't know whether they're doing it because they want to or because they have to, then anything they do will only leave you feeling...empty."

His eyes narrowed. The girl had made some sense, he would admit, but that didn't mean it applied to him. It didn't mean that she understood him.

"And what happens when you feel empty?"

She leaned on the table, cradling her head in her hands as if in concentration.

"Then you start looking...looking for confirmation."

Akito's sharp retort was cut off when Tohru suddenly slumped to the table. Crossing over to her side, he shook her shoulder roughly.

"What's wrong with you?"

There was no reply.

Her head lolled back and her face was flushed. Placing a cool hand against her forehead, Akito grimaced at the heat radiating off it. He shouted for a servant to fetch Hatori and carefully eased Tohru back until her head was in his lap. Frowning down at her, he brushed the hair back from her face, his brusque expression at odds with his touch. The door slid open.

"You called, Akito-san?"

Hatori stood in the doorway. If the sight before him surprised him, he didn't show it.

"Obviously. Something's wrong with her; she fainted."

Hatori knelt and checked Tohru's temperature and pulse.

"She's running a fever but otherwise appears fine. Most likely she's caught a cold and just needs some bed rest."

He bent to pick her up and carry her to her room. A pale hand shot out and slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch her!"

Cold black eyes bore into his.

"You're finished here. Leave."

Akito's hold on Tohru tightened imperceptibly when the dragon hesitated.

"I will take care of her. Now get out."

Hatori looked like he was about to argue when he noted something akin to fierce possessiveness beneath the veil of hostility. Bowing, he left the room. Akito waited until the footsteps receded before scooping Tohru in his arms and striding over to deposit her in his bed. Loosening the belt of her gown, he covered her with the sheet and sat back to look at her.

She was frowning, her breathing shallow as she tossed in the bed. Apparently it was a nightmare. Akito reached out and rested a hand on her cheek, lightly stroking the soft skin. Tohru's fevered movements stilled, sighing as she turned unconsciously into that source of comfort.

"Akito-san..."

The murmur was more like a whisper but Akito heard it. After scrutinizing her for a while, he stood to switch off the lights before slipping into bed next to her. Adopting the now familiar position around and behind her, Akito drew her securely against him and tucked his nose in the warm crook of her neck.

"Only idiots get summer colds. Don't you dare transfer it to me."

_

* * *

_A/N: LEMON warning for next chapter so hang in there... 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Furuba and its characters do not belong to me

Yeah...Next chapter is the last and oddly enough, it feels great to say that I've re-finished my first fan fic! Many thanks to all those who've stayed with me for so long and for the faithful who review all the time. It really keeps me going!

Special thanks to **Freaky Krazer**: You're such a hard-core fan! Thank you soooo much for always reviewing after every update and for encouraging me throughout the new and old version. I totally understand what you mean about getting flashbacks about fanfics I've read here though - just last night, I honestly had a DREAM about 'Her Blindness', a really awesome Bleach fic.

* * *

Standing in the garden, Akito frowned as he felt the grass crunch beneath his sandals.

Nature was intolerable, the way it shifted and grew, spewing forth a veritable cauldron of bugs and various other useless life forms. In fact, Akito tried to avoid venturing out into his back garden as much as possible, the painstakingly created landscape merely serving as a necessary backdrop as befitted the Souma name.

The quiet humming behind him merely deepened his grimace. The only reason he was out here at all was because he had caught the girl peering over his shoulder into the garden the other night as they were having dinner.

The wistful expression on her face had made him feel oddly compelled to offer to take her for a walk. Stubbornly refusing to further analyze the unsettling feelings of disquiet he was beginning to experience whenever her face fell in disappointment, Akito had instead focused on smirking at her grateful response. Honestly, the girl was so easily pleased no wonder she could find enjoyment in that pitiful life of hers!

And so they had ended up spending the entire afternoon walking through the entire backyard.

**-o-O-o-  
**  
_"Ooooh...look, Akito-san! I had no idea you had a stream in your garden!" _

Akito cursed and turned to glare at her. Was she going to stop and gawk at every single tree or stone that they passed? Unfortunately for him, ever since he had touched her, she had become annoyingly determined to include him in her activities and kept trying to get him talk.

Damn females. You fuck them and all of a sudden you're best friends.

_Crossly kicking a stone at a squirrel that had dared come too close, he briefly contemplated dumping her here and walking back himself.  
_  
No, she's so stupid she'll probably never find her way back. Then we'll have to deal with the stink of her rotting body for months since, even in death, she'll be such a pest that she'll make it hard for anyone to find her.

_Snorting derisively at the image, he started walking away as quickly as he could. _

"Hurry up, my feet hurt."

After a few seconds, he realized that the girl hadn't moved; she was still standing on the bridge, grinning like a fool at the swimming koi. Resisting the urge to tear out his hair, Akito strode back to her.

"Are you going to stand here all day? They're fish for cheap's sake; it's not like they actually do anything."

Tohru clasped her hands to her chest, eyes sparkling.

"They're so pretty and brightly coloured. I've always wanted fish like these - Hana-chan says that they bring good luck to their owner."

"Well, they must have run out of batteries because right now, their owner has the bad luck to actually have to come out here and see their damn faces."

Grabbing her hand, Akito pulled her away from the fish and headed down the path. When he didn't let go however, neither of them said anything.

**-o-O-o-**

He muttered yet another curse. Why the heck was the garden so damned big when it was the house that people lived in? It wasn't like anyone besides him was going to see it, anyways.

The humming changed to a lilting tune and Akito whipped around to gripe at the reason why his feet were sore and his back was aching. The words died in his throat at the sight before him.

Tohru was sitting on the engawa, eyes closed and legs swinging gently. A fragrant fall breeze ruffled her unbound hair as she tilted her head up to the sun. Akito walked towards her in almost in a daze. Stopping in front of her, he looked straight into her upturned face, slightly higher than eye level. Bending forwards, he dropped a soft kiss on her neck, breathing in the scent of her soft skin as she let out a surprised gasp.

"Ak...Akito-san..."

Her arms rose automatically to push him back but he caught both her hands in his own and returned them to rest on the veranda.

"Akito-san, what...what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

Squeezing her hands to indicate that they were to remain by her side, his fingers stroked her cheek, sliding down her throat to rest on the back of her gown. Pressing small kisses on the corner of her open mouth, he undid the knot and slid his hands in to open the fabric. Swallowing her sound of protest, he urged her legs apart and spread the gown to reveal her naked body. Stepping back, Akito looked at her.

Obviously embarrassed at the openly intimate position of her body, Tohru drew the edges of the yukata together, shielding her from his intense gaze.

"Demo...someone might see us. The...the gardeners or the servants might come into the room..."

Her pleas were met with a slight shrug.

"The staff were told to stay away from the garden today. They know that I'm in it."

He fixed his eyes on hers.

"Open your gown for me."

Knowing she was going to have to do it in the end, Tohru slowly did as she was told, struggling to keep her legs from locking together in modesty. She watched nervously as Akito plucked a fully-bloomed flower off one of the nearby bushes and walked towards her. Standing between her spread thighs, he idly traced a pattern on her inner left thigh, his face expressionless. Tohru flushed and dropped her gaze to fix on the flower in his hand. The petals were pink and glowed lewdly bright against her pale skin.

She sucked in a breath as the swirling circles drew higher and higher until it paused, the pink barely caressing the dark curls at the junction of her legs. Realizing what he intended to do, Tohru jerked her head up to meet heated black eyes.

"You shouldn't...this...this probably isn't sanitary."

But the words had barely left her mouth before Akito ran the flower gently over her, resuming the enticing circles over her folds and clit. His other hand squeezed her hip before sliding up to cup her bare breast; he ran his thumb in the same swirling pattern over her hardening nipple, murmuring a pleased sound at her gasp of pleasure. His lips flitted over hers and he slid his tongue in savor her. She tasted like sweetened tea.

Akito could feel the growing heat between her legs and pressed the little flower in deeper. Saturating the petals with her moisture, he lifted it to rub against her nipples. Then, tossing his tool to the ground, he bent to lap at her breast. Using both hands to knead the soft mounds, he could see her watching him through half-lidded eyes as he licked up her essence before fastening his mouth over the distended nub.

Tohru moaned softly as she ran her hands through the silky black hair, holding his head to her breast. The insistent tugging of his lips fueled the rushing fire in her stomach and she arched her back, wordlessly urging him on. She could feel the onset of her climax and wrapped her legs around his waist. He rubbed against her, the hard arousal nudging yet another moan from her.

Just as she was about to reach the pinnacle, Akito stopped.

Accompanied by her whimper of frustration, his breath was rapid and shallow as he fumbled with the knot on his own gown. Finally opening it, he allowed her a brief glimpse of his naked front before wrapping his arms around her back.

Bracing one hand on the veranda, he gave her a hard, possessive kiss as he slid into her smoothly. Releasing her mouth, he watched her face as she orgasmed on the first thrust.

"Akito!"

He wondered why she always did that; why she always cried out his name when she climaxed. It was gratifying but also disturbingly...personal. It was as if, in that moment, she somehow managed to touch him, as if the sound of his name coming from her lips was carving her a place for herself inside of him. So much so that he could almost hear it even when they weren't doing it, causing him to reach out for her and caress her until he heard it again.

His musings were interrupted as he felt her legs wrap tightly around him again. He hooked an arm under her knee and pressed in even deeper. Savoring the feel of her tight, wet walls gripping him with each deep stroke, Akito buried his face in her hair and moved faster.

"Please...please, Akito..."

Her moans grew louder and rang through the peace of the darkening afternoon. Akito could feel her tremors begin again and pumped his hips even harder, his thrusts now so violent that she was almost lifted from her seat with each one. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh now joined their harsh pants.

He felt her shudder as waves of pleasure broke over her, her hands clutching feverishly at the fabric on his shoulders, and he continued relentlessly until his own climax broke. He groaned as his body tensed and he spilled his seed within her.

Collapsing against her limp body, they stayed like that for a long time until a quiet knock at the inside door signaled the arrival of dinner.

_

* * *

_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Furuba does not belong to me

So, this is the last chapter everyone...

* * *

"Honda-san, wake up!"

Tohru blinked as sunlight poured through the shoji doors. Matsui-san was hurriedly pulling out a yukata from the chest. Tohru found her futon covers being whipped off and herself being firmly lifted and pulled towards the bathroom.

"What..."

Tohru spluttered as a toothbrush was popped into her mouth by the elderly servant, who was now running a comb through her sleep-knotted hair.

"Matsui-san, what's going on? Sumimasen, did I oversleep?"

"You're late for bidding the master farewell. He's getting ready to leave as we speak."

Matsui-san pushed a basin of cold water towards her and made frantic motions for Tohru to hurry.

"But...what do you mean by 'farewell'?"

Tohru finished up and found herself being dressed in a frenzy. At times like these, she sent up a grateful thanks for the elderly lady. "Akito-san never told me he was leaving. Where is he going?"

The woman looked scandalized.

"The master does not have to explain his whereabouts to us. You can ask him yourself when you see him." She gave a final yank to the obi and stood back to survey her handiwork. "You are too pale; Souma-sama will not be pleased." She gave Tohru's cheeks a light pinch to bring the colour to her face and waved her out into the hallway.

"Hurry now...at the front entrance. You mustn't keep him waiting."

Tohru set off at as quick a pace she could manage in the gown. The house was even more quiet than usual; the servants were probably gathered at the gate to see Akito-san off. Making her way through the set of corridors she was finally getting familiar with, Tohru tried to recollect if Akito-san had mentioned leaving. Drawing a blank, she started to fret: _did I do something to offend him? Kiiiaaa…am I such a horrible companion that I've driven him from his own house?_ Thinking back to last night, she blushed furiously.

_Is his leaving the reason why he had taken her so many times? _

**-o-O-o-  
**

Akito glared at the rows of bowing servants and tapped his foot impatiently. True, he didn't remember actually telling her that he was leaving, but it was her job to keep herself informed. Even an idiot would have noticed the servants making preparations for his trip and could have deduced what was going on.

The cold winter air nipped at his neck and the collective heads of the servants sank even lower at Akito's growl. He barked at Kureno to open the car door and slid in. Once again, he'd given her too much credit and forgotten that she was a super-idiot. The car started and Akito took out his unsettling frustration by kicking the back of the driver seat and glowered at Kureno through the rear-view mirror.

"Akito-san..."

He couldn't believe it; Kureno was actually daring to complain! What was going on with everyone today?

"Is there something you wanted to say?"

The hiss didn't produce the humbled silence expected.

"Akito-san, I believe that's Tohru-san running after us."

Akito whipped around. Sure enough, the stupid girl was chasing the car in only her yukata. Was she so blind that she couldn't see it was snowing outside?

"Stop the car."

The order was given quietly. Kureno recognized the tone: Akito was building himself into a tantrum, an increasingly rare occasion since Tohru moved in, but a scenario with which the Juunishi were well-acquainted. His apprehension grew when Akito pressed the button that enabled the divider between the front and back seats to go up. Given the pointed message to stay out of their conversation, Kureno could only hope that Tohru had learnt how to manage Akito.

Tohru reached the car and stopped, panting to catch her breath. The servants had gasped when she bolted down the front steps but now that she was here, she realized she didn't really have much to say except 'have a nice trip.'

The backseat window rolled down and Tohru found herself blinking into a pair of dark eyes. Eyes that were, at the moment, bright with anger and some other unidentifiable emotion.

"Akito...Akito-san..."

"So," his voice was low and controlled "Honda Tohru-san has finally decided to grace us with her presence. What brings you out here at this ungodly hour?"

"Sumimasen, Akito-san!"

Tohru drew in a deep breath and bowed.

"Sumimasen...I didn't know that Akito-san was leaving and only just woke up. If I had known, I would have prepared something for you to eat...and have seen you off properly..."

"Are you saying that it's my fault I didn't inform you I was leaving?"

"No, no!"

Tohru waved her hands emphatically and stared earnestly into the pale, inscrutable face she had grown to care for.

"I'm such a baka...I should have realized that the Souma estate is very large and of course, Akito-san needs to tend to many family affairs..."

She was cut off as she sneezed.

The pale face suddenly flushed as Akito exploded.

"Yes, you're an idiot! If I hadn't known it before, you've just proven it to me! You're a baka who wears a yukata outside in the middle of winter but apparently that doesn't matter because you're also a busu whose skin is so tough that she doesn't feel the cold even when her lips are turning blue!"

Tohru blinked again. That wasn't the outburst she had been bracing for. She had expected him to yell at her for being late but somehow, his concern for her was not...unexpected either. Over the past year, she had seen more and more of this side of Akito-san and she smiled, shivering at the same time.

Akito's eyes narrowed and there was an angry rustling in the car as he whipped off his own haori and threw it out the window at her.

"Put that on."

"But, Akito-san will be cold..."

"Did you think I only brought one jacket? Now put it on."

Tohru shrugged into the lined jacket. It was still warm and carried a slight scent she recognized as Akito. Wrapping it tighter around her, she moved closer to the car and bent down to the window.

"How long will Akito-san be gone for?"

"A week...two weeks at the most."

His voice was calm again, as Akito found himself surprisingly appeased at seeing her bundled up properly.

"You can visit your friends or do whatever you like, but I expect...," he frowned and rephrased it, "but when I return, it would be nice to see you here to greet me."

Tohru smiled.

"Of course I will be here to greet Akito-san when you return! If you like, I'm planning on preparing a special 'welcome home' meal for you. I'm not sure whether you'll be back for lunch or dinner, but if it's lunch, I was thinking chazuke with gyoza and nigrimeshi. For dinner, we can have..."

Akito tuned out as she happily prattled on. He watched as she crinkled her forehead in thought, her long hair blowing around her and glistening with snow. His face softened.

"Tohru..."

She stopped talking as a pale hand reached out and caught a few tendrils of her hair. He tugged gently until her head was inside the car. Dark eyes met hers and she felt his lips warming her own. His tongue traced her lips before easing into her mouth hungrily. Tohru leaned her arms against the window sill and eagerly reciprocated as he deepened the kiss, sighing as the hand in her hair slid around to clasp the back of her head. Akito nipped her bottom lip before he drew back and ran his fingers down her cheek, pausing to caress her swollen lips thoughtfully.

"You taste like toothpaste."

Tohru was startled as he rubbed his nose against hers in an uncharacteristically affectionate manner. A slight smile curved his mouth as he gave her a final, firm kiss before gesturing her to move her head back out.

"I'll remember that."

Akito signalled to Kureno to drive away. At the front gate, he allowed himself a glance back towards the house. In the middle of the driveway, a slim, coated figure was waving goodbye enthusiastically, her smile as open and bright as the morning sunlight. He chuckled softly and leaned his head back against the seat.

_Don't blame me if you end up with a cold again...baka. _

**The End.**

_.

* * *

A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this fic and hopefully you'll check out some of my other ones as well. Thank you so much for all your support and suggestions - I had no idea writing fan fics would be so amazing and enjoyable._

Please do continue to review...it's great hearing from everyone, regardless of whether or not they liked this story!


End file.
